princessmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Maker 3
Languages Available In: Japanese, Korean, & English =Production= Production History Mechanical Information =Plot= Princess Maker 3 takes place in an alternate world from Princess Maker 1 and 2, as characters from both games (main and side) make appearances throughout the game. The game begins with the Queen of the Faerie realm speaking to the father figure in this game, addressing the father figure by the profession he chooses. She explains that a certain faerie wishes to become a human princess, and has pleaded with her to come to the human world. She then bestows the girl on the hero, making it his job to raise her to adulthood. To help with the task, a faerie housekeeper by the name of Uzu is assigned to the hero, and thus the journey begins. =Gameplay= The game is fairly similar to the first to except for a few major aspects. First, there is no 'adventure' mode. In Princess Maker and Princess Maker 2, your daughter could 'explore' and the game would become very similar to an RPG. This is not the case anymore. Second, this game introduces the Moods Mechanic, as explained below. Moods Moods are a specific new mechanic that has been added to the game. Depending on your daughter's stats, she may enter one of these moods. Each mood affects the way each of the jobs and classes affects her stats. Some even stop her from doing certain jobs altogether. There are seven: Normal, Sassy, Rebellious, Proud, Pretty, Poor, and Sick. Normal This mood is generally optimal. With the exception of a few circumstances, this mood is generally the best to have. When your daughter is in this mood, she can work any job and will, generally, apply herself. Sassy This mood is among the worst. When in this mood, attending any class will reduce her Attitude stat. It also makes her slower to learn in some classes. Though she is still capable of working any job. She will also refuse to wear any of the wandering merchant's outfits, except for the Suit of Darkness. Cause: Having too high Elegance and Pride, with too low Attitude and Morality. Fortunately, this mood is fairly easy to get rid of. Buying Teddy bears can increase Attitude, and is the cheapest stat-advancing item in the shop. Formula To Enter State: (Pride + Elegance) > (Attitude + Morality)X2 Formula To Exit State: (Pride + Elegance) < (Attitude + Morality) Rebellious Also considered a bad mood. Being Rebellious prevents your daughter from performing several jobs. She will also refuse to wear most of the wandering merchant's outfits, except the Suit of Darkness. Curiously, however, she becomes a better miner and does not lose stats when sent to mine. Unable to perform jobs: # Farming # Tutoring # Nursery Work # Market Work Formula To Enter State: Morality < 300 AND Either # Morality < 50 and Stamina > 200 # (Stamina + Courage) > (Morality and Elegance)X2 Formula To Escape State: Morality > 350 Pretty A milder Mood. This mood will prevent your daughter from working in the mines but, otherwise, has very few adverse effects. Also, your daughter will never begin the game in this state. It is also possible to enter the "Poor" state from this mood. Formula To Enter State: Charm > Morality X2 Formula To Exit State: Charm < Morality, or become poor Poor Another milder Mood. This mood only has a few adverse effects. Having almost no money will usually result in this mood, but only if your daughter was already in a 'Pretty' or 'Normal' mood. Formula To Enter State: Be at or very near your debt limit. Formula To Exit State: Have more than 500g Sick The very worst state. While in this state, your daughter can't do anything except for lay in bed and recover from her illness. She can't work, study, or even vacation. During this time, all of her stats will drop. This mood is only desirable if you wish to reduce all of your daughter's stats. Formula To Enter State: Allow your daughter's Stress to exceed her Vitality and Stamina. Formula To Exit State: Reduce stress to 0 Occupations A new feature in this game is the added "Occupation" choice before playing the actual game. Players are given the choice of one of six occupations, which will determine the daughter's disposition at the beginning of the game, starting cash, the salary paid in September, and the credit given in case the player runs out of money. Characters Lisa Uzu Father (You) Teachers Professor Cool Bow (School) Karkland (Martial Arts) Maichano (Dance) Pepitone (Cooking) Botra (Etiquette, Diet) Sister Madina (Church) Mocha (Art) Michell (Music) Bosses Boss Gratin (Mine) Aren (Bar) Mariah (Market) Yuri (Nursery) Rose (Maid, Tutor) Consul (Palace Maid) Ogribi (Carpentry) Rivals Chiya (School) Ariel (Martial Arts) Chamie (Dancing) Haitaa (Cooking) Haming (Music) Akuron (Art) Natera (Etiquette) Marriage Candidates King Prince Faery Prince of South Country Rabbit Prince Mole Prince Cat Prince Prince of Darkness Merchant Father (You) Other characters Traveling Peddler Arnold Classes Jobs Items Local Store's Inventory Wandering Peddler's Inventory Random Event Items Locations Endings Overview 'Supernatural' Queen of Fairies Angel Fairy 'Political' Ruling Queen Prime Minister Lord 'Government' Consular Judge Civil Servant 'Military' Hero General Knight Soldier 'Educated' Palace Professor Alchemist Teacher Philosopher 'Entertainment' Singer Actress Bard Performer 'Artistic' Writer Dancer Painter Musician Chef 'Religious' Archbishop Nun Cultist 'Boss' Boss at the Mines Boss at the Farm Financier Bank Manager 'Expert Job' Architect Blacksmith 'Work' (See "Job" section above) 'Dark' Little Devil Underworld Boss Thief 'Social Endings' Concubine Mistress 'Marriage Endings' King Prince Fairy Prince of South Country Rabbit Prince Mole Prince Cat Prince Prince of Darkness Merchant You Category:Overviews Category:Princess Maker 3 Category:Princess Maker Wiki